Se cacher et fuir
by Lilsmoshfan
Summary: Quand une excursion au camping se passe terriblement mal, Jamie réussira-t-il à survivre? Traduction de la fic "Run and Hide" écrite par HumanEmotion.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer de l'auteur**** :**** Blue Bloods ne m'appartient pas, cette série appartient à la chaîne CBS... Écrirai-je une fan fiction sur Blue Bloods si j'étais un tant soit peu impliquée dans la série ? LOL.**

**Note de l'auteur**** :**** Okay, j'ai eu cette idée il y très longtemps, après j'ai eu envie d'en faire une fiction à chapitres et je ne m'attendais pas à pouvoir la sortir d'un seul jet. Pour être honnête je suis un peu nerveuse de la publier. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime l'histoire que j'ai écrite mais bon ça pourrait ne pas plaire. Je suppose que je ne le saurais pas tant que je ne l'aurais pas réellement publiée, pas vrai ? ;) Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire, mais j'en suis presque à la fin, donc je commence à la poster. Je sais que ce chapitre est lent et un peu bizarre... Et j'espère que même s'il vous ennuie vous donnerais une chance à cette fan fic. Ça s'améliore après ! Ce prologue sert juste à planter le décor – donc oui, c'est court LOL. :) C'est encore une fan fic sur Jamie (évidement ^_~). Je voulais que ce soit un Jamie/Danny, mais elle pourrait aussi fonctionner avec un Jamie/autre membre masculin de la famille.**

**Profitez ! :)**

_Note de Lil' : Bon bah… tout comme l'auteur de cette fic Blue Bloods ne m'appartient pas ! De même que cette fan fic qui appartient à __HumanEmotion __(lien vers ses fic dans mon profile)._

_Sur ce fini le blah-blah et place à la fic, bonne lecture !_

Prologue

Jamie couché sur le dos dans le lit avec ses bras repliés sous sa tête contemplait le plafond plongé dans l'obscurité. S'arrachant à sa contemplation, il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre et ils pu vois les lumières de New York. Celles-ci brillaient innocemment, mais lui savait, il savait que les choses ici n'étaient innocentes. C'était l'un des inconvénients de son boulot, les choses qu'il voyait, la réalisation de ce que les gens pouvaient faire. Pas qu'il les ignorait avant, simplement il n'y avait jamais été personnellement confronté. Son travail d'infiltration- devoir prétendre être un mafioso, faire semblant d'être d'accord avec la façon dont les choses se déroulaient et même faire semblant dans le commerce de drogue-lui avait vraiment coûté. _Au moins ça, c'est fini pour le moment_, pensa-t-il avec soulagement. Maintenant, en effet, il devait simplement faire profil bas et il espérait secrètement avoir à faire profil bas pendant un long moment. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de revenir ou de recommencer _cette_ partie de son métier de policier.

Le stress commençait vraiment à avoir raison de lui et il n'était pas rare qu'il se retrouve éveiller en pleine nuit, à se tourner et retourner dans son lit tout en fixant les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Les autres nuits, celles où, par miracle il était parvenu à s'endormir sans trop de difficultés, il finissait par se réveiller. Les cauchemars n'étaient pas toujours la cause de ses insomnies, parfois c'était seulement l'inquiétude qui le réveillait et l'empêchait de se rendormir. C'est ainsi qu'à l'insu de sa famille, certains soirs, après une journée de travil particulièrement difficile, il se rendait dans le bar le plus proche de chez lui. Il y restait quelques heures, buvant plus que de raison. Le moment où il commençait à se sentir mieux était le moment où une femme s'asseyait près de lui, elles venaient toujours vers lui, comme si elles pouvaient sentir le stress et l'ivresse émaner de lui. Elles flirtaient avec lui, il le faisait également, il finissait toujours par payer ses consommation et suivre la femme qu'il avait dragué. Ces nuits ne faisaient pas partie de ses moment de fierté, lui laissant, au petit jour, un sentiment de honte qui le poussait à filer sans que la demoiselle ne s'en aperçoive. Il se dégoûtait lui-même à utiliser ces femmes pour oublier, et il se dégoûtait également de _se _laisser utiliser par _elles_. Il savait très bien qu'il ne construirait jamais une relation avec l'une d'entre elles, de lui elles ne voulaient qu'une chose… Chaque jour il priait pour ne pas en recroiser une durant son service, si elles le reconnaissaient et que Renzulli était avec lui, il entendrait parler de cette histoire pour la fin de ses jours. De plus si Renzulli découvrait ça, Danny le saurait, et automatiquement son père serait lui aussi, mis au courant. Jamie pouvait déjà ressentir l'humiliation de la situation, et voir la déception peinte sur le visage de son père. Son grand-père, tout comme Erin ne seraient pas heureux de l'apprendre. Il pouvait déjà entendre le sermon que lui servirait sa sœur.

Ce soir-là aurait pu être un de ces soirs de débauche. Il était à seulement quelques pas de son appartement quand il avait réalisé que quelques verres lui feraient du bien. Il était sur le point de changer de cap et de se diriger vers le bar quand il s'était brusquement arrêté, comprenant que ce n'était pas une bonne habitude à prendre. Si les choses continuaient ainsi, il finirait aux Alcooliques Anonymes et quelques demandes de pensions alimentaires. Les choses _devaient_ changer ! Après avoir réalisé ça, il avait marché droit vers son immeuble, et s'était pressé de rentrer chez lui. Une fois là-bas, il avait saisi une bouteille d'eau, délaissant les quelques canettes de bière qu'il avait dans son réfrigérateur.

Il avait plus que besoin de prendre du temps pour lui. Demain nous serions vendredi, et ce serait son premier jour de congé depuis ce qui lui semblait être une éternité. Il avait le weekend de libre. Il se décida, et une lueur de détermination envahit son regard, il partirait dans l'après-midi avec tout son matériel de randonné et de camping et passerait un weekend en solitaire pour se ressourcer. Il connaissait un site de camping, situé à seulement deux heures de la ville, et spécialisé dans les escapades paisibles. Vous n'aviez pas le choix, vous deviez laisser votre voiture à l'accueil et faire de la randonnée pour aller jusqu'au site mais cela lui convenait parfaitement. Il connaissait plusieurs personnes qui s'étaient octroyé ce genre de weekend en solitaire et cela leur avait le plus grand bien.

Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, à la simple pensée de ce weekend. Oui, c'était exactement ce dont il avait besoin, un weekend complet de paix et calme, entouré par la nature, et surtout plus de devoirs de flics pour l'inquiéter. Il avait vraiment besoin de ce weekend pour lui. Il lui faudrait bien-sûr dire à son père et Danny où il allait afin qu'ils puissent le joindre en cas de besoin.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois, se sentant plus en paix avec lui-même qu'il ne l'avait été depuis bien longtemps.

**Note de l'auteur**** : Ouais, bon okay... Je sais ce que vous vous dites : Jamais, Jamie ne se comporterait comme... um...une chienne?... Pourquoi le décrire ainsi, alors ? Vous avez raison, il ne se comporterait pas comme cela, mais il y a un épisode dans lequel Renzulli lui demande comment va sa vie amoureuse et Jamie a répondu par un "jamais rien de sérieux"... ce qui m'as fait penser que les coups d'un soir n'étaient pas exclu ^_~ (et je suis honteuse d'admettre qu'un cas sévère de jalousie a suivi ces propos LOL). Aussi, je tiens à préciser que je ne sais rien de New York donc je n'ai aucune idée de s'il existe des terrains de camping à proximité. Sur le coup j'ai improvisé. ;)**

**Une review s'il vous plait. Merci ! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre un :**

Jamie avait terminé de préparer ses affaires Il avait emporté le moins de choses possible, ne transportant dans son sac à dos de randonnée que quelques vêtements de rechange, quelques affaires de toilette, et une petite glacière contenant des sandwichs, de l'eau, des fruits et des barres de céréales. Il pourrait toujours retourner jusqu'à l'accueil du camp s'il sentait qu'il avait besoin de plus de nourriture, de plus une sandwicherie se trouvait à côté du site. Sa tente une personne et son matelas et sac de couchage accroché sur les côtés du sac, il attrapa ses clefs, chaussa ses chaussures de randonnée et quitta son appartement. En sortant de l'immeuble, il salua le portier d'un hochement de tête.

"Passez un bon weekend, Mr. Reagan." Lui dit le brave homme dans un sourire.

"Je vous remercie, mais s'il vous plait, appelez-moi Jamie. Mr. Reagan me donne l'impression d'être mon père."

"Entendu, Mr… Jamie."

Jamie se mit à rire, puis se dirigea vers le parking. Il plaça son sac à dos sur le siège arrière de sa voiture. Il devait faire quelques arrêts avant de pouvoir de prendre la route du site. Il devait faire savoir à sa famille qu'il serait absent pour le weekend.

Quittant la route principale, il se rendit à la maison de son père. Il savait que Frank n'effectuait qu'un demi-service aujourd'hui, alors il serait probablement à la maison, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il le serait bientôt. Il se gara à côté de la maison familiale et coupa le coupa le contact. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en sortant ses clefs et se bagarra légèrement avec elles pour trouver la bonne. D'un geste rapide il déverrouilla la porte, entra et referma derrière lui.

"Qui est là?" appela une voix. "Francis?"

"Non grand-père c'est Jamie." Répondit celui-ci.

"Jamie! Entre mon garçon !" Henry se hâta de rejoindre le plus jeune de ses petits-fils. "Veux-tu déjeuner ? Je viens de préparer la soupe. Ton père devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre."

"Non merci grand-père, j'ai déjà mangé."

"Bien, mais viens donc t'assoir. Puis-je au moins te proposer de boire quelque chose?"

Jamie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Son grand-père tentait toujours de jouer l'hôte parfait, oubliant que cette maison était celle où avaient grandi ses petits-enfants et que par conséquent ils étaient tout à fait capables de se servir tous seuls. "No Grand-père, je ne reste pas de toute façon. J'attends juste papa."

"Tout va bien, Jamie?" demanda Henry avec inquiétude.

"Oui, je t'assure, tout va bien." Le rassura Jamie en souriant. "Je pars pour le weekend, et je voulais mettre Papa au courant. C'est tout."

Henry parut surpris. "Okay. Tu pars avec qui? "

Jamie marqua un temps d'arrêt. Il n'avait absolument pas pensé à la réaction que sa famille pourrait avoir lorsqu'il annoncerait qu'il partait camper seul. Dans la famille Reagan, la solitude signifiait généralement que quelque chose clochait, et Jamie ne se sentait pas du tout de leur dire _toutes les choses_ qui n'allait pas dans sa vie. Heureusement, il fut sauvé par l'arrivée de son père.

"Papa, Jamie !" salua-t-il à peine le seuil franchit.

"Hey, Francis. J'ai une soupe sur le feu."

"Ça sent bon, Papa. Bonjour Jamie." Leur répondit Frank en contournant le comptoir pour poser sa veste, il finit par se tourner vers son benjamin en souriant.

"Hey Papa."

"Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amènes? Tu restes déjeuner ? "

"Non, je ne reste pas longtemps. Je venais juste te prévenir que je quittais la ville pour le weekend. Camping."

"Ça va être sympa. Avec qui y vas-tu ?" questionna Frank en prenant place à la table.

Jamie mit un petit moment avant de répondre. "En fait… j'y vais tout seul." Il se prépara à la surprise et à l'inquiétude qu'il commençait déjà à percevoir chez son père et son grand-père.

"Camper? Tout seul ?" questionna Henry avec incrédulité.

"Papa…" commença à l'admonester Frank. Il regarda attentivement Jamie, l'inquiétude irradiant de lui. "Mon fils, que se passe-t-il ?"

Jamie fronça légèrement les sourcils, tentant de donner l'impression que ce n'était pas important. "Ce n'est papa, j'ai juste envie de faire la _Retraite des Anges_ ce weekend… "

"Cet endroit solitaire, vraiment ? Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller seul. Les petits groupes sont admis " renchérit Henry qui était inquiet pour son petit-fils. Jamie n'était pas le genre de personne à faire les choses en solitaire, n'est-ce pas ?

"Grand-père, ce n'est rien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour moi…"

"Nous sommes des Reagan… nous restons ensemble, nul besoin de temps..."

"Papa !" le coupa vivement Frank. "Ça suffit. Jamie… parle-moi. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? "

Jamie sentit la colère monter en lui, mais il s'efforça de la mettre de côté et répondit calmement. "Papa… pourquoi devrais-je avoir un problème? J'ai juste envie d'un weekend au calme, rien que pour moi. C'est tout."

"Très bien, Jamie." Tenta Frank pour calmer son fils. "Je te suis. Tu es quelqu'un de calme, tu l'as toujours été. Tu t'entends bien avec les gens, mais tu es également à même de te débrouiller seul. Je ne remets pas ça en question. "

"Alors, _quoi _?" répliqua Jamie dont l'exaspération commençait vraiment à se faire sentir

"Jamie… les gens ne vont là-bas sur un coup de tête pour faire du camping. Il y a d'autres endroits pour cela. On ne l'appelle pas la _Retraite des Anges_ pour rien. Les gens qui y vont cherchent à se retrouver, ils vont y chercher la paix intérieure. C'est la raison pour laquelle je me pose des questions. As-tu un problème Jamie ?" finit-il à brûle-pourpoint.

Jamie leva brièvement les yeux sur son père, ne sachant pas s'il devait se sentir en colère ou non, puis il baissa rapidement les yeux pour contempler ses pieds. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma immédiatement sans prononcer un mot. Du coin de l'œil aperçut son grand-père qui le fixait, troublé.

"Jamie… Si c'est le boulot, je ne serais pas déçu si jamais tu… "

"Non !" l'interrompit Jamie. "Non papa, je ne doute pas de ma décision. Je ne la changerais pour rien au monde." C'était bien vrai, Jamie se sentait vraiment connecté à son travail de policier il aimait aider les gens. Il aimait se rendre utile, et il avait vraiment le sentiment de l'être, même lorsqu'il accomplissait quelque chose d'aussi banal que d'aider un touriste perdu.

"Alors quoi ?" demanda Frank à nouveau. Il était toujours inquiet pour ses enfants, et cette fois ne faisait pas exception. Surtout qu'en regardant son fils, il avait l'impression que celui-ci allait se briser à chaque instant. Il savait bien que quelque chose tracassait Jamie, il pouvait clairement le lire dans ses yeux et son visage. Connaissant bien son fils, il se doutait que celui-ci ne lui donnait que des demis-vérités, en effet Jamie avait beau l'un des personnes les plus aimables qu'il avait le plaisir de connaitre, il faisait aussi parti des plus têtu. Savoir que quelque chose perturbait assez son fils pour l'envoyer faire une retraite en solitaire pour trouver la paix intérieure l'effrayait. Si Jamie avait besoin de ce weekend, quelle autre idée saugrenue pourrait bien lui passer par la tête ? C'était dans ces moment-là que Frank aurait souhaité pouvoir changer la politique relative aux armes de service ... juste au cas où. Pour la sécurité de tous les officiers, bien sûr, se dit-il. Pas seulement pour celle de son fils.

Jamie releva les yeux sur son père et soupira avant de répondre. "J'adore toujours le boulot, j'aime savoir que je peux changer les choses, mais… c'est l'autre face du job que je n'aime pas. Le mauvais côté. Être confronté personnellement à toute ces horreurs même si je savais plus ou moins qu'elles existaient, voir ce dont sont capables les gens… les missions sous couverture…" Jamie fit une pause pour reprendre la contemplation de ses chaussures quelques instant, avant de reprendre. "Je n'aime ce que le mauvais côté me fait. J'abhorre les sentiments qu'il me fait ressentir… ce que je crains de ma transformer en…" il stoppa son explication, craignant d'en avoir trop dit. Il n'était pas prêt à aller aussi loin dans la description de ses activités nocturnes occasionnelles ! Il ne voulait même pas que son père, et surtout son grand-père ne fassent ne serait-ce que des suppositions sur elles.

"Mon fils…."

"Papa, j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps." Le coupa Jamie. "S'il te plait." Continua-t-il presque à voix basse, son expression semblait supplier son père de le comprendre. "Un peu de temps rien que pour moi me fera du bien, loin de la ville... loin du travail."

Frank hocha la tête. "Okay Jamie. Je laisse tomber le sujet, pour le moment." Il insista sur le « pour le moment » en regardant son fils dans les yeux. Ce regard signifiant clairement « nous n'en n'avons pas terminé ».

Jamie donna un hochement de tête entendu. Il en avait définitivement trop dit ! Il lui faudrait maintenant se débrouiller avec cette erreur quand la discussion reprendrait. Il se leva pour partir. "Merci papa, grand-père. Je serais de retour dimanche, à temps pour le dîner."

Frank hocha la tête. "Hé, Jamie ?"

Jamie cessa de marcher et se tourna vers son père. "Ouais ? "

L'angoisse continuait à irradiée du corps tendu de Frank. "Tu sais que tu peux venir me voir quand tu veux ? Peu importe l'heure, je serais disponible pour toi peu importe la raison, peu importe le moment."

Jamie sentit sa gorge se serrer. "Je sais papa." Réussi-t-il à répondre, malgré la boule qui s'était formée. "Merci."

"Si jamais, un jour, dans l'obscurité de ton appartement, tu te retrouves à contempler ton arme de service … pars et viens ici. Ne t'arrête même pas pour réfléchir, tu viens me trouver sur le champ." Frank sentit lui aussi sa gorge se serrer à ces mots qu'il aurait voulu ne jamais avoir à prononcer. Il avait dit à Danny, et ça n'avait pas était plus facile. Après ça, il avait espéré ne pas avoir à réitérer son discours pour son benjamin. Malheureusement la chance n'était pas avec lui.

Jamie dû détourner le regard et déglutir plusieurs fois avant de répondre. Son père pensait-il vraiment qu'il pourrait le faire ? Qu'il allait mal au point d'envisager le suicide ? Allait-il effectivement aussi mal ? Non, bien sûr que non, se rassura Jamie, pas tout à fait convaincu. Mais il ne voulait pas envisager que sa situation était aussi extrême, il s'y refusait. "Ouais… Je… je te le promets papa, mais, tu sais, je n'en suis pas là. Ce n'est pas non plus dans _ce but là_ que je pars en weekend"

"Heureux de te l'entendre dire." Déclara Frank d'une voix soulagée, bien qu'il ne se sente pas du tout soulagé. Une sensation étrange lui tenait le ventre, lui hurlant que le problème était très sérieux, mais il n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. "Fais attention à toi, fils." Murmura-t-il d'une voix douce en posant les yeux sur Jamie.

Jamie acquiesça. "Comme toujours papa. Au revoir grand-père."

"A dimanche, Jamie." Lui répondit Henry, semblant vouloir ajouter quelque chose mais ne le faisant pas. Il se contenta d'un faible sourire pour son petit-fils. Il avait le même mauvais pressentiment que Frank, pressentiment qui lui hurlait de retenir Jamie. Le silence durant quelques minutes après que Jamie eut fermé la porte.

"Tout ira bien pour lui, Francis. Il est solide. Peu importe ce qui ne va pas, il s'en sortira."

"Je sais." Répondit Frank, combattant toujours la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

"Et… Peut-être que ce n'est rien. Peut-être que nous sommes juste deux vieux croulants qui s'inquiètent pour rien. Il veut sans doute simplement un petit weekend tranquille et il reviendra dimanche frais comme un gardon, et lui-même à nouveau." Continua Henry même si les mots sonnaient faux à ses oreilles.

"Certainement." Lui répondit son fils en tentant d'adopter un ton joyeux. En réalité, Frank restait convaincu que son fils était piégé dans un endroit très sombre. Un endroit où il ne devrait pas rester seul.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapitre deux :**

"Je ne vois vraiment pas, Jackie."

Celle-ci soupira avant de répondre à son coéquipier. "Il te suffit de désembrouiller les mots…"

Danny leva les yeux de son journal. "Je ne le voit toujours pas, Jack. Ça n'a aucun sens !"

Jackie le regarda froidement. "Les hommes. Honnêtement. Vous êtes tous si… Je suis sur le point de passer de l'autre côté de la barrière, à moins que je rencontre un homme qui ne soit pas entêté et stupide !"

Danny leva un sourcil. "Hmm… ça ne me dérangerais pas de voir ça ! Ouch !" Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne, une légère douleur irradiant de l'endroit où Jackie l'avait frappé. Quelqu'un se racla la gorge, lui faisant relever les yeux pour tomber sur le visage amusé de son frère. "Oh, hey Jamie. Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ?"

"Oh, voilà quelqu'un avec qui je pourrais m'entendre !" roucoula Jackie en pinçant les joues de Jamie. Tout en dégageant Jamie lui lança un regard curieux "Ton frère est un abrutit, Reagan." Lui dit-elle en guise d'explication. "Apprend-lui quelques-unes des tes bonnes manières avant qu'il n'offense quelqu'un d'autre !" Elle lança un dernier regard froid à Danny en quittant le bureau pour aller se chercher un café, mais elle partait surtout pour laisser les deux frères discuter en paix. Jamie, n'ayant pas suivi le début de la « dispute » regarda Jackie quitter la pièce, confus.

"Tout ça cause d'un journal ?" renifla-t-il en prenant place en face de son frère.

Danny secoua la tête. "Elle aime ses jeux de vocabulaire." Il regarda l'énigme sur laquelle il bloquait avant de continuer. "Je comprends pas. Tiens, Mr. Harvard, peut-être que toi tu…"

Jamie sourit en levant la main. "Non, Danny. Je suis pas venu pour ça."

"Oh, okay. Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda Danny sentant l'angoisse monter en lui à mesure que le visage de son frère passait d'amusé à légèrement mal à l'aise. "Tout va bien ?"

Jamie s'arma de courage. "Je pars pour le weekend. Camping."

Danny parut surpris, puis un grand sourire vint éclairer son visage. "Ooh, Jamie ! Comment elle s'appelle ?"

Jamie lui jeta un regard incrédule. "Vraiment ?"

"Tu pars camper, tu ne mentionne pas avec qui tu y vas, et en plus tu as l'air gêné de me dire que tu quittes la ville pour le weekend. Il y a une femme là-dessous. Je la rencontre quand ?"

Jamie le regarda avant de secouer la tête. "Whoa, Jackie avait raison… c'était sans doute pas une bonne idée…" le plus jeune se lava pour quitter la pièce. "Tu sais Danny, je n'irais pas faire du camping si je voulais ramener une fille à la maison." Jamie jeta un dernier coup d'œil à son aîné avant de se tourner vers la porte. Il lui avait au moins dit qu'il quittait New York pour le weekend. C'était suffisant, non ?

Danny se leva à sa suite, le rattrapant alors qu'il allait franchir le seuil du bureau. "Whoa, gamin rassied-toi. Désolé, quoi ? "

Jamie grogna, mais reprit sa place. Danny fit de même, tout en fixant intensément son petit frère. N'étant pas discret, Jamie s'en rendit compte et celui-ci ne put contenir un soupir, las.

"Je vais camper, Danny, seul."

"Okay… pourquoi ?" demanda Danny en appuyant bien chaque mot.

Jamie soupira une fois de plus. _Encore _ce regard plein d'inquiétude. "Ce n'est rien, Danny. J'ai juste envie de passer un peu de temps seul."

"'Kay. Tu vas où ?" répondit Danny en tentant de faire taire son angoisse. Il connaissait Jamie et il savait que son frère pourrait la lire clairement sur son visage, et lui pouvait lire l'agacement sur celui de Jamie. Peut-être que ce n'était rien, en fait, il n'y avait rien de mal à vouloir passer un peu de temps seul.

Jamie marqua une courte pause, il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de répondre mais il le devait. "La _Retraite des Anges_." Dit-il dans un soupire.

L'inquiétude que Danny avait plus ou moins réussit à repousser dans les tréfonds de son esprit le frappa de plein fouet. "Jamie, ce coin est fait pour les solitaires."

"Oh vraiment ? … Je ne le savais pas." Répliqua sarcastiquement Jamie.

Danny souffla de frustration. "Les gens vont là-bas pour se chercher…"

Jamie se leva avec l'intention de mettre fin à cette conversation. "Tu sais, j'ai déjà entendu papa et grand-père me dire ça, pas besoin que t'en rajoute…"

Danny sauta de sa chaise. "Jamie, tu n'as pas besoin de te retrouver. Tu sais qui tu es !"

"Peut-être que ça n'a rien avoir avec ça Danny ! J'ai peut-être simplement besoin d'un endroit calme où j'aurais la paix !" répliqua Jamie en sentant la colère monter en lui, colère qu'il ressentait un peu trop souvent à son goût.

"La paix ? La paix de quoi ? Questionna Danny, levant la voix sans s'en rendre compte.

"De toi !" hurla à moitié Jamie. Tout était bien silencieux après son éclat de voix, et il put constater que tout le monde les regardaient avec de grands yeux. "Whoa... Danny, je suis désolé…" il secoua la tête, horrifié de ce qu'il venait de dire. "Je devrais y aller…"

Danny balaya la surprise de son visage et celle-ci fut remplacer remplacée par l'interrogation quand il vit son frère se précipiter vers la sortie. "Jamie… attend !" le héla-t-il en courant après lui, il le rattrapa et le saisit le bras alors qu'il allait franchir la porte. "Je suis désolé, Jamie. J'aurais pas dû m'énerver, mais je suis inquiet, d'accord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

Jamie se libéra de la poigne de son frère. "Rien, Danny. J'ai juste besoin de temps, okay ?" Ses yeux suppliaient clairement son frère de laisser tomber. "Je reviens manger avec vous dimanche."

Danny le fixa, anxieux, tentant de combattre le sentiment de malaise qui se faisait de plus en plus persistant. Il voulait forcer Jamie à lui confier ce qui n'allait pas, mais ne voulant pas le contrarier d'avantage, il se contenta de hocher la tête.

"Bien, on se verra dimanche alors. Um… passe un bon moment ?" lui dit Danny dans un faible sourire, sa phrase sonnant plus comme une question qu'autre chose.

"Ouais… merci." Sourit-il mal à l'aise. "À plus…" Il n'attendit même pas de réponse et se hâta de quitter le bâtiment, laissant un Danny inquiet qui resta planté là, à regarder dans le vide, à l'endroit où il s'était tenu quelques secondes plus tôt.

"Tout va bien ? Ton frère semblait bouleversé. "

Danny se retourna et tomba sur sa coéquipière qui le fixait, un air inquiet plaqué sur le visage. "Ouais. Ouais, tout va bien." Assura Danny en lui faisant un sourire, clairement forcé. Alors qu'ils retournaient à leur bureau respectif, Danny stoppa soudainement. "Jack…"

Jackie s'écarta vivement, histoire de ne pas percuter son partenaire. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"

Danny saisit un stylo qu'il tapota d'impatience contre le bureau quelques instants, puis il finit par s'assoir, la concentration irradiait de chaque pore de sa peau. Jackie attendait qu'il se décide à parler, mais elle perdit rapidement patience et leva les yeux au ciel.

"La Terre à Reagan !"

Danny surpris posa les yeux sur elle. "Désolé, Jack."

Jackie prit place en face de lui. "Danny, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Y a un problème avec Jamie ? "

"Je ne sais pas Jack. Est-ce que c'est normal d'aller faire la _Retraite des Anges_, juste comme ça ? "

Jackie parut déconcertée. "C'est là qu'il va ?"

"Oui."

"Eh bien, je ne sais pas trop… il cherche peut-être un endroit tranquille et calme. Tu sais que le boulot est parfois très dur, il a sans doute besoin d'une pause."

"Possible, mais il n'a jamais fui comme ça avant. Pourquoi part-il soudainement comme ça, seul ? Et surtout pourquoi veut-il être seul ? "

"Danny, tout le monde a besoin d'un peu de temps en solo de temps à autre." L'apaisa Jackie "Donne-lui du temps. Je commence à bien cerner Jamie, et je sais qu'il s'en sortira, qu'importe ce qui le chiffonne, et il le fera avec brio. De plus, il sera de retour dimanche."

Danny eut un sourire narquois. "Tu nous espionnait."

Jackie lui sourit en retour. "Vous étiez en train de vous hurler dessus, j'ai dû venir, au cas où vous auriez eu besoin d'être séparés."

Danny renifla. "Bien. Je lui donne du temps si c'est qu'il veut. S'il ne semble pas être dans son état normal à son retour, alors je trouverais ce qui cloche avec lui. C'est lui-même qui me le dira, d'ailleurs." Déclara Danny en regardant son journal abandonné sans vraiment le voir. Quelque chose n'allait avec petit frère, et il avait l'étrange impression que les choses n'allaient pas s'arranger.


	4. Chapter 3

**Note de la traductrice** : récit/dialogue _pensée/rêve __**flash-back **_

**Chapitre trois :**

Jamie se trouvait dans sa voiture, toujours devant l'immeuble de la Crim', incertain des évènements qui venaient juste d'avoir lieu. Ce n'était pas du tout la façon dont il avait voulu commencer son weekend, et pourtant, il était maintenant chamboulé, en colère et surtout il venait juste de se disputer avec son frère. Il n'arrivait à comprendre pourquoi il était si en colère, et encore moins comment et pourquoi il avait dit ce qu'il avait hurlé à son frère. Les inspecteurs qui se trouvaient à leur bureau à ce moment-là avait dû penser qu'il était fou. Oh, la manière qu'ils avaient eue de le fixer quand il avait quitté le building en trombe…

En démarrant la voiture, il se permit de soupirer. Il devrait probablement faire demi-tour et aller s'excuser. Il appellerait peut-être Danny avant de commencer sa rando, histoire de s'excuser encore une fois de ses paroles. Jamie alluma la radio, laissant ses doigts pianoter sur le volant au rythme de la musique qu'il n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas l'inquiétude de sa famille, oui il voulait du temps pour lui et alors ? Qui avait-il de mal à ça ?

'_Tu fuis' _Lui lança une petite voix dans sa tête.

« Non, je ne fuis pas ! » Répliqua-t-il à voix haute.

'_Bien-sûr que si. La vie est dure et tu ne le supportes pas' _Se moqua sournoisement la voix.

« Oh, la ferme ! » gronda Jamie, sentant ses joues s'échauffer immédiatement. Génial, Voilà qu'il se parlait à lui-même. Finalement, il avait peut-être vraiment besoin d'aide ! Bon, c'est derniers temps, son travail avait était difficile à encaisser. Mais il était loin d'haïr le job et il y prenait très souvent du plaisir.

'_Pas cette nuit-là ! Tu n'en a même pas parlé à ta famille de cette nuit !' _Insinua la petite voix. Jamie serra les lèvres il avait bien foiré sur ce coup-là, mais tout n'était pas entièrement sa faute. En effet il n'avait pas pu évaluer l'évènement avant que celui-ci soit presque fini, ça n'empêche que tu as du sang sur les mains, se sermonna Jamie intérieurement.

Ses mains serrèrent convulsivement le volant, il avait vraiment besoin de cette retraite. Il avait besoin de trouver la paix et d'être au calme et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, pas vrai ?

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Plus tard dans la journée, Danny se rendit jusqu'à la maison de son père. Jamie était resté dans ses pensées toute la journée, l'attitude de celui-ci avait été étrange mais il n'avait pas eu l'air de vouloir en parler. Il avait surtout insisté sur le fait qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour lui. Sur le fait qu'il allait bien. Dans quoi son petit frère s'était-il fourré ? Lui était arrivé quelque chose qui le force à fuir ainsi ? Avait-il de nouveau un job sous couverture, dont il n'aurait pas été mis au courant ? Danny soupira et tenta de bloquer ses pensées pour stopper le flux ininterrompu de questions. Leur père savait peut-être quelque chose.

« P'pa ? » appela-t-il en franchissant le seuil d'entrée.

« Danny ? Entre mon fils ! » Lui répondit la voix de son père. Suivant la voix, Danny se rendit jusqu'au salon où il trouva son père assit dans un fauteuil, occupé à lire le journal. Il sourit à son grand-père qui lui avait choisi le canapé et la télévision.

« Salut P'pa, Grand-père » lança Danny après quelques secondes de silence.

« Danny, puis-je t'apporter quelque chose ? » lui demanda Henry en souriant.

Danny ne put retenir un sourire amusé, son grand-père et ses manies d'hôte parfait… « Non merci, j'ai déjà dîné Grand-père. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? » le questionna son père en remarquant que son aîné ne semblait pas l'aise. Il put voir Danny soupirer avant de prendre place à côté de lui.

« P'pa… Jamie est venu me voir aujourd'hui… »

Frank leva un sourcil inquisiteur « Toi aussi ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » lui demanda Danny.

« Il est venu nous voir aussi » intervint Henry, « Enfin, il est venu voir Frank mais j'ai entendu leur conversation. »

« Tu es resté dans la pièce, tu as fait plus qu'entendre. »

« Oui, et bien… » Commença Henry en souriant timidement « C'est mon plus jeune petit-fils. Quelque chose semble le perturber, je n'allais pas partir. »

« Tu l'as remarqué aussi. » grommela Danny. Il put voir de l'inquiétude traverser le visage de son père.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose quand il est venu te trouver ? »

Danny mit un certain temps à répondre, clairement gêné, « On s'est peut-être disputés un peu… »

« Que lui as-tu dis ? »

« Um… » Hésita Danny très mal à l'aise « il se pourrait bien que je lui demandé qui était la fille qui se cachait derrière tous ces mystères… »

Henry laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Frank secoua la tête, désapprobateur.

« Vraiment ? Est-ce que c'était nécessaire Danny ? Tu sais bien que ton frère n'est pas comme ça. »

« Il est assez grand pour. » défia Danny, si bien que Frank ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire en coin.

« Peut-être, en effet. Mais je ne pense pas qu'il se rende faire une retraite juste pour nous cacher une femme… »

« Ouais… » Se contenta de répondre Danny.

« Revenons-en à tout à l'heure, est-ce que tu l'a mis en colère ? »

« Oui, il s'est énervé, mais ce n'était pas normal. Ça lui arrive de s'énerver, surtout après moi, mais là, c'était déroutant, une colère totalement sortie de nulle part. Quand il s'est rendu compte qu'il avait levé la voix sur moi, il était mortifié. Il a tenté de partir, mais je l'ai rattrapé juste avant qu'il le quitte l'immeuble. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de parler, il m'a juste dit qu'il serait de retour dimanche. »

« Il nous a dit la même chose » L'informa Henry.

« Il s'est aussi énervé rapidement avec moi » soupira Frank. « Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout, et j'ai laissé courir. Il est redevenu calme assez vite. »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe papa ? » demanda Danny, de l'inquiétude dans la voix. « Quelque chose le tracasse.»

« Je le sais bien, mais je ne sais pas ce que c'est. » Soupira Frank dont le cœur se serra douloureusement à l'idée que son plus jeune fils affrontait ses démons seul.

« Tu penses qu'il a des ennuis ? Est-ce que tu as entendu quelque chose ? » Demanda Danny, tout en redoutant la réponse.

« Non Danny, je ne sais rien. Je lirais les rapports sur ces derniers jours lundi. »

« Peut-être qu'il était impliqué…dans…quelque chose ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Danny ? » Lui demanda son père, la désapprobation colorant sa voix.

« Penses-tu qu'il puisse être de nouveau infiltré ? »

« Non Danny, je ne pense pas. Je le saurais si c'était le cas. »

« Tu es sûr ? » questionna Danny, sachant qu'il marchait sur la ligne.

« Ça suffit Danny ! Oui, je le saurais si ton frère était de nouveau sous couverture » répliqua Frank à son aîné.

« Bien Papa. » L'apaisa Danny en levant les mains en signe de paix. «Je demandais juste. »

« Je le sais fils, je suis juste inquiet. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec Jamie et je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'est. Et je dois avouer que ça me fais peur. »

Danny acquiesça, puis se concentra sur une tache au sol. _'Putain gamin, dans quoi t'es-tu fourré ?'_

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Jamie entra sur une aire de stationnement où seulement quelques voitures y étaient garées. Il attrapa son sac à dos et se rendit jusqu'au petit bureau d'accueil. Il s'avança jusqu'à la réceptionniste, une jeune femme qui devait avoir dans les vingt-et-un ans.

« Bonjour monsieur, je suis Lacy. » lui dit-elle dans un sourire « Puis-je vous enregistrer ? »

« Oui, Jamie Reagan. Je resterais jusqu'à dimanche. Début d'après-midi » répondit-il.

La fille lui sourit une fois de plus avant de rentrer les informations dans son ordinateur. Elle imprima une copie du récépissé qu'elle tendit à Jamie. « J'aurais besoin de votre signature au bas de cette page Mr Reagan. Nous demandons également un numéro de carte de crédit à tous nos clients, elle ne sera pas débitée, c'est une simple mesure de sécurité. À moins que vous ne souhaitiez payer maintenant ? »

« Je vais payer » lui dit-il en sortant son portefeuille.

Après avoir débité la carte la jeune femme la lui rendit et lui tendit un stylo, « Signez juste ici… Et voilà. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que soit n'hésitez pas à revenir, nous avons de nombreuses fournitures pour nos clients. Le site de camping le plus éloigné d'ici est à vingt minutes de marche. Profitez de votre weekend Mr Reagan ! »

Jamie sourit face à la personnalité pétillante de son vis-à-vis, « Je vous remercie Lacy ! » lui dit-il en se retournant vers la porte. Il se précipita dehors, désireux de commencer sa randonnée, aujourd'hui étant un vendredi il savait que le complexe pourrait très vite se remplir de personnes seules ou en groupes, il ferait mieux de se dépêcher s'il voulait un bon endroit où planter sa tente. Il se souvenait qu'il y avait un lac dans les environs, et avoir une place sur les berges de celui-ci serait parfait. Jamie avait toujours aimé l'eau.

Après dix minutes de marche Jamie aperçut une lueur à travers les arbres, il supposa que ce devait être le lac, et décida donc de quitter le sentier. Il déboucha dans une clairière équipée d'un foyer de petite taille, quelques mètres devant lui, se trouvait le lac entouré de sa bande de sable. Un sourire paisible étira ses lèvres, parfait, cet endroit était parfait. Il laissa tomber son sac au sol et s'étira. Après quelques minutes à regarder faiblir le soleil de cette fin d'après-midi, l'estomac de Jamie se manifesta.

Prenant ça pour un signal, Jamie se tourna vers son sec et en sortit sa tente. Il saisit les piquets et se mit au travail, pour « construire » son abri. Il décrocha le tapis de sol et y installa son sac de couchage, sa maison loin de la maison finie il se tourna vers le foyer. Il trouva, à la lisière de la clairière, une pile de petits rondins et de branchages et en prit quelques-uns pour faire une sorte de tipi au centre de la fausse. Il se saisit ensuite des allumettes qu'il avait apporté et en craqua une et alluma plusieurs petites branches et morceaux d'écorce qu'il plaça au milieu de son tipi. Il secoua enfin l'allumette qu'il jeta dans les flammes avant qu'elle ne lui brûle les doigts. C'était Joe qui lui avait appris à faire un feu correct.

_**« Jamie »**_

_**« Laisse-moi Joe. J'y suis. » Marmonna un Jamie de quatorze ans, qui tentait depuis un bon moment d'enflammer un morceau de bois. « Ouch ! » cria-t-il avant d'abandonner l'allumette et de sucer son doigt brûlé.**_

_**Joe, qui lui avait vingt-et-un ans ne put que secouer la tête face à l'entêtement de son frère. Il commençait à regretter sa décision d'emmener Jamie campé pour consolider leur relation. Ils étaient partis juste tous les deux sur un site à quelques heures à peine de chez eux. Leurs parents n'avaient pas été très enthousiastes, en effet le terrain de camping était réputé pour accueillir des fêtes débridées. Joe leur avaient rapidement opposé qu'ils ne partaient que pour le weekend et que les vacances n'étaient pas commencées. C'étaient surtout durant les vacances que ça dégénérait. En plus, leur avait-il dit, je suis tout à fait capable de descendre toute personne qui s'en prendrait à Jamie. Ses parents avaient finalement cédé en lui faisant promettre qu'il veillerait bien sur son petit frère.**_

_**Ils étaient à peine arrivés que Jamie avait décidé qu'il s'occuperait d'allumer un feu de camp. Il avait entassé des journaux et des branches et tentait d'y mettre le feu avec une allumette. Lorsque la flamme avait touché le touché le papier celui-ci avait fumé, s'était consumé en cendre, mais aucune flamme n'avait jaillie. Il avait essayé encore et encore, obtenant toujours les mêmes résultats. Agacé il fronça les sourcils, et retenta sa chance.**_

_**Joe faillit éclater de rire face au visage si concentré de Jamie, il ne quittait pas son tas des yeux, la langue coincée entre ses lèvres.**_

_**« Jamie » tenta-t-il à nouveau, « Regarde, fais un tipi avec les journaux et les petits rondins… ouais juste comme ça. Après utilise les petite s branches et l'écorce comme bois d'allumage. Parfait, allume le petit bois maintenant. »**_

_**Les yeux et le visage de Jamie s'illuminèrent lorsque la flamme pris, et que rapidement, elle s'étendit à tout le tipi.**_

_**« Merci Joe ! »**_

Jamie sourit en se remémorant ce bon moment. Joe avait toujours été si patient. Même lorsque Danny était tellement frustré et qu'il avait renoncé à aider Jamie, Joe, lui, continuait. Il voulait que son frère apprenne et il savait que Jamie était capable réussir tout ce qu'il entreprenait. Peu importe que ça lui prenne une éternité ou deux, Joe était toujours là, prêt à l'aider.

Le sourire de Jamie devint triste à la pensée de son frère. Même les bons instincts de Joe n'avaient pas le sortir des emmerdes dans lesquels il s'était fourré. Était-il en train de suivre les traces de son grand frère ? Il avait foiré plus d'une fois, et la nuit dernière n'avait pas fait exception. Était-il taillé pour ce job ?

Jamie lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et sortit sa glacière. Il s'installa sur une souche d'arbre en sortant une bouteille d'eau et un sandwich. Il mangea distraitement, perdu dans ses pensées tout en admirant le soleil se coucher. Le bruit de l'eau l'apaisait, il avait toujours aimé l'eau, même lorsqu'il n'était qu'un bambin. Il avait d'ailleurs fait paniqué sa famille à plusieurs reprises en disparaissant de leur vue. Il ne comprenait pas, à l'époque, pourquoi ils en faisaient tout un plat. Un léger sourire fleurit sur lèvres au souvenir d'une dispute au cours de laquelle il avait tenté de faire comprendre à ses frères que la mer était seulement une baignoire… en beaucoup plus grand. Les regards horrifiés qu'il avait reçu à ce moment-là l'avaient presque effrayé au point qu'il ne veuille plus ne serait-ce que s'approcher de l'eau, mais… sa plus grande qualité (ou défaut) était d'être têtu. Il avait exigé que Danny lui apprenne à nager, car celui-ci était, de toute la fratrie, le meilleur nageur. Danny s'était plaint mais avait fini par accepter.

_**"**__**Jamie, tu dois pagayer avec tes bras, comme ça. Ça s'appelle du sur-place, parce que si tu ne le fais pas tu vas tout simplement couler !"**_

_**Jamie recracha la millionième gorgée d'eau qu'il venait d'avaler. Il commençait sérieusement à regretter d'avoir à Danny de lui apprendre à nager. Son frère n'avait pas la patience pour. Et Jamie sentit des larmes de frustration lui monter aux yeux.**_

_**"**__** Oh non Jamie, ne pleure pas." Grommela Danny en tendant la main pour saisir le bras de Jamie. "Je suis désolé gamin. Regarde, fais exactement comme moi, okay ?»**_

_**Jamie acquiesça, en suivant les mouvements de mains de son frère. Il ajouta les battements de jambes, pareils à ceux de Danny. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent en réalisant qu'il flottait sur place. "Danny, je l'ai fait, j'y arrive !"**_

_**Danny lui sourit en retour. "Tu vois gamin, je te l'avais dit !"**_

Jamie sourit au souvenir. Il n'avait pas arrêté de nager depuis ce jour. Un vrai poisson. Il avait vraiment fait peur à sa famille un jour, il avait été sous l'eau et y été resté plusieurs minutes en apnée. Il examinait le fond du lac et n'avait pas réalisé que sa famille, en surface étaient paniquée pensant qu'il s'était noyé. Quand il était remonté prendre une goulée d'air, son père l'avait traîné avec force hors de l'eau. Sa mère et sa sœur étaient en pleurs et ses frères, livides. Ça, il pouvait y faire face, non, ce qui l'avait inquiété avait été la fureur qu'il avait pu lire dans les yeux de son père. Allait-il lui interdire de nager désormais ?

Après une sérieuse discussion sur ce qui ne devait pas être fait pendant qu'on nageait et une semaine privé natation pour avoir été aussi inconscient, il avait eu le droit de retourner au lac. Depuis ce jour il n'était plus jamais resté aussi longtemps en apnée, du moins quand ses parents ou ses frères et sœur étaient là. Adolescent, en revanche, quand il allait à la piscine avec ses amis, il participait aux « concours de celui qui reste le plus longtemps sous l'eau ». Le perdant devait alors payer le déjeuner pour tous. Lui n'avait jamais dépensé un centime.

Jamie s'étira, se sentant en paix pour une fois. La nuit était tombée et un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apprit qu'il était à peine vingt-deux heures, même s'il était relativement tôt Jamie décida d'aller se coucher. Plus il se couchait tôt, plus il avait de chance de commencer sa journée de demain tôt. Il attrapa sa brosse à dents et se dirigea vers les toilettes publiques. Après le nettoyage, il retourna à son campement, et avant de ramper dans sa tente il s'assura que le feu était bien éteint. Jamie se déshabilla rapidement et se glissa dans son sac de couchage, après quelques minutes, il éteignit sa lampe de poche et laissa l'obscurité l'envelopper. La seule source de lumière était désormais les pâles rayons de lune qui filtrait à travers la toile de sa tente. Sa vision devint floue, ses paupières lourdes ...

_Un jeune garçon le fixe, une sourde colère peinte sur le visage…_

_Jamie est essoufflé, ses poumons le brûlent alors qu'il court…_

_Un coup de feu…_

_Le sang qui comme fleur éclot sur un sweat gris…_

_Jamie le serre contre lui, essaye de le réveiller… les larmes coulent, sachant qu'il a échoué…_

"_Je suis désolé…"_

Jamie se redressa, haletant, les yeux humides à cause des images cauchemardesques qui s'étaient logées dans son cerveau. De la sueur perlait sur son front, mais l'air froid sous la tente le transit. Il attrapa son sweat qu'il renfila avant de se renfoncer bien au fond de son duvet. Il roula sur le côté et saisit un pan du sac qu'il plaça sous sa joue. Sa gorge était serrée et quelques larmes roulèrent sur son oreiller sans qu'il ne puisse les contenir. Il les essuya très vite, en colère contre lui-même. Il ferma les yeux…

"Je suis désolé…"

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Jamie se réveilla tard dans la matinée. Il n'avait pas eu d'autres cauchemars mais il n'avait pas réussi à se détendre assez pour passer une bonne nuit et avoir un sommeil récupérateur. Il sortit le nez dehors et s'aperçut que le temps était déjà moite. Un regard à sa montre lui indiqua qu'il était presque onze heures. Il décida qu'une bonne baignade lui ferait du bien avant qu'il ne se lance dans quoi que soit et il sortit donc le maillot de bain qu'il avait pensé à prendre.

Il entra dans l'eau et sentit ses muscles se détendre immédiatement. Il sourit avant de plonger, là, il était dans son élément ! Il était en pleine observation des fonds du lac quand il sentit des algues lui chatouiller le mollet. Il continua simplement sa nage, alors que les souvenirs d'une baignade avec Erin lui revenaient en tête.

_**"**__**Je m'ennuie vraiment !" grommela une Erin âgée de quatorze ans.**_

_**"**__**Va nager dans ce cas." Lui répliqua un Danny de seize ans, alors que Joe, âgé de treize ans hocha la tête, sans pour autant quitter son livre des yeux, montrant ainsi qu'il était du même avis.**_

_**"**__**Ouais, Erin. Ça serait mieux, au moins on n'aurait plus à supporter tes jérémiades !»**_

_**"**__**Oh, la ferme, Joe. Qu'est-ce qui y'a Jamie ?" demanda Erin en souriant à son plus jeune frère. Jamie, six ans à l'époque, s'était approché d'elle et la fixait semblant attendre quelque chose.**_

_**"**__**Je veux aller nager.**__** "**__** Expliqua-t-il. "Tu viens avec moi ?**____**"**_

_**Erin jeta un regard à ses deux autres frères qui ricanaient, mais sourit au plus jeune. "Bien-sûr Jamie, on y va." Jamie rayonnait de joie, il attrapa la main de sa sœur et entreprit de la traîner à l'eau. "Ralenti Jamie, l'eau sera toujours là quand nous arriverons !»**_

_**"**__**Je veux nager. Maintenant !" insista-t-il en tentant de la forcer à marcher plus vite. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Finalement ils atteignirent la mer et Jamie se précipita dedans en courant. Erin courut aussi et saisit son frère avant qu'il ne plonge sous l'eau.**_

_**"**__**Jamie, tu dois rester là où je peux te voir ! Ne cours pas comme ça !»**_

_**"**__**Désolé." Lui dit Jamie en faisant la moue. "On peut aller là-bas ?" demanda Jamie, montrant le coin sur leur droite. "Y'a pas beaucoup de gens."**_

_**"**__**Sure, Jamie." Elle le tira en arrière alors qu'il tentait de nager vers le large. "Ensemble Jamie ! Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire ?"**_

_**Jamie lâcha un soupire, ennuyé. "Tu m'as dit de ne pas partir loin de toi."**_

_**"**__**Exactement. Alors, attend."**_

_**"**__**Alors dépêche-toi !" marmonna Jamie en l'arrosant, Erin gloussa avant de se venger. Ils commencèrent ainsi une bataille d'eau épique tout en se déplaçant vers un endroit du lac moins peuplé. Au bout d'un moment Jamie stoppa la bataille et nagea pour examiner ce qui était sous l'eau. Il gardait un œil sur sa sœur pour être sûr qu'elle puisse le voir.**_

_**Il ne s'était pas attendu aux cris de terreur qui le sortit de sa torpeur. Après avoir sursauté et avalé une gorgée d'eau, Jamie toussa et cracha tout en essayant de voir d'où venaient les cris. Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il vit Erin flipper à cause de quelque chose, du coin de l'œil il put voir Danny et Joe bondir de leurs places et courir vers eux. Jamie n'hésita pas, il plongea sous l'eau pour voir la chose qui avait attaqué sa grande sœur, il devait la sauver…**_

_**Tout ce qu'il vit fut un brin de…quelque chose. Il tendit la main pour s'en saisir et le déraciner. Cela eut pour conséquence que la chose cessa de toucher sa sœur et Jamie surgit de l'eau juste à temps pour voir Erin se tourner et courir, comme elle le pouvait, hors de l'eau. Elle était en larme. Danny et Joe étaient arrivés sur les berges du lac, soulagés qu'Erin et Jamie soient vivants et visiblement bien portants. Alors qu'il nageait aussi vite que possible vers il put voir ses frères questionner Erin et dès que ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme il se précipita vers sa sœur qui pleurait toujours. Malgré ses larmes, Erin hurlait et pointait frénétiquement l'eau. Lorsqu'il fut à leur hauteur, Jamie tendit la main vers eux et leur en montra le contenu.**_

_**"**__**C'est des algues." Les informa-t-il innocemment. Sa fratrie le regarda fixement pendant quelques instants puis Erin poussa un cri perçant, rageur, honteux et courut à sa serviette. Jamie lui courut après tandis que ses frères hurlait de rire, incapables de bouger.**_

Il sourit, Erin ne lui avait jamais pardonné. Encore aujourd'hui elle affirmait que c'était lui qui l'avait délibérément touché avec le brin d'algues. Cette histoire avait value quelques dîners tendus à chaque fois que le mot « plage » ou « nager » étaient prononcé, Danny lui avait toujours cette histoire plutôt hilarante.

Se sentant maintenant frais et dispo, Jamie retourna à sa tente, s'habilla rapidement. Après avoir enfilé ses chaussures de rando, pris un peu de nourriture et de l'eau, il était prêt. Il décida qu'il parcourrait le sentier le plus longtemps possible, mais la journée avait bien raccourcie à cause de sa grasse-mat'.

Il se souvenait de l'époque où il allait en randonnée avec son père et son grand-père. Lui avait toujours été du genre à explorer, quelques fois il était tellement absorbé par ce qu'il voyait qu'il s'égarait et perdait toute notion du temps. Il grimaça légèrement en se remémorant le regard qu'avait eu son père la dernière qu'il s'était trop éloigné d'eux. Son grand-père, lui, était pour les châtiments corporels mais heureusement pour Jamie son père ne l'était pas et l'en avait dissuadé.

_**Jamie, alors âgé de douze ans n'avait même pas attendu que la voiture s'immobilise complètement pour en descendre.**_

_**"**__**Jamie !" cria son père pour l'arrêter. "Ne cours pas comme ça, il est facile de se perdre par ici !"**_

_**Jamie s'arrêta, mais fronça les sourcils. Les adultes étaient toujours trop lents ! L'énergie refoulée faisait trembler son petit corps d'impatience. Il était à y aller, il voulait courir à travers les arbres et entendre le craquement des feuilles et des branches sous ses pieds. Ce matin-là, ils avaient roulé jusqu'aux sentiers de randonnée les plus proches pour une journée de marche et de découverte. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient là personnes d'autre que Jamie ne semblait vouloir faire quelque chose.**_

_**Jamie grimaça en regardant son grand-père sortir les secs à dos de la voiture. Les adultes n'étaient pas lents, c'étaient des tortues !**_

_**"**__**Jamie, viens prendre ton sac." Lui dit son père en faisant un geste vers lui. Jamie se précipita, attrapa son sac et le passa sur ses épaules.**_

_**"**__**On peut y'aller maintenant ?" demanda Jamie, regardant son père avec espoir. Frank ne put s'empêcher de sourire.**_

_**"**__**Patience, Jamie. On y va dans quelques minutes. Nous devons juste attendre ton grand-père."**_

_**En une seconde Jamie fut aux côtés de son grand père. Henry lui sourit.**_

_**"**__**Encore quelques instants, Jamie. Je vérifie que nous avons tout ce qui faut."**_

_**"**__**Tu l'as déjà fait avant que nous quittions la maison !»**_

_**Henry le repoussa gentiment. "Et je revérifie petit. Va attendre avec ton père. J'irais plus vite si je ne suis pas interrompu constamment."**_

_**Jamie soupira, il savait que son grand-père ne lui mentait pas et il retourna donc, en traînant des pieds, vers son père qui arborait un sourire amusé. S'asseyant sur le rocher le plus proche Jamie posa son menton dans ses mains, et prit son mal en patience.**_

_**"Très bien, nous pouvons y aller "lança Henry, son sac déjà sur son dos. Jamie sauta sur ses pieds et se précipita vers le sentier. "Jamie, attend-nous."**_

_**Jamie ralentit et laissa son père prendre la tête. Son grand-père marchait à côté de lui, le rattrapant par le bras quand il commençait à tomber tant il était perdu dans ses pensées.**_

_**Ce fut après une demi-heure de marche que Jamie réalisa qu'il avait besoin d'aller aux toilettes. Il tira doucement le bras de son grand-père.**_

_**"Que ce passe-t-il gamin ?" demanda Henry en faisant se retourner Frank vers eux.**_

_**"J'ai besoin d'aller arroser les plantes" répondit Jamie en utilisant l'un des termes de son grand-père. Henry lâcha un petit rire cependant que Frank secouait la tête, résigné.**_

_**"Vraiment 'pa... Vas-y Jamie, mais ne t'éloigne pas trop."**_

_**Jamie acquiesça et s'enfonça un peu à travers les arbres. C'était un de ces moments où Jamie était content d'être né garçon !**_

_**Juste au moment où il allait rejoindre la piste, quelque chose de brillant attira son regard plus loin. Il avança de quelques pas dans cette direction, pénétrant un peu plus dans les bois.**_

_**"Jamie !"**_

_**"J'arrive Papa !"répondit Jamie. Il voulait juste prendre une seconde pour examiner l'objet, il les rejoindrait après. Il se dépêcha de rejoindre l'objet qui, avec les pâles rayons du soleil, étincelait comme un prisme. Il tendit la main et s'en saisi. C'était juste un Cd, quelqu'un l'avait probablement laissé tomber lors d'une randonnée. Il tourna le Cd pour voir l'avant mais ne reconnut pas l'artiste. Déçu il l'abandonna sur les feuilles humides. Il se redressa et se retourna, en direction du sentier.**_

_**Ou du moins ce qu'il pensait être le sentier. Regardant autour de lui, il sentit la panique s'infiltrer en lui. Tout se ressemblait ! Les arbres étaient tous pareils, épais et ne laissant aucune ouverture vers le chemin. Aucun espace pour rejoindre sa famille.**_

_**ʺPapa ?ʺ tenta-t-il, sa voix à peine plus forte qu'un chuchotement. Il se racla la gorge pour émettre et tenta d'émettre autre chose qu'un couinement de souris. "Papa !"**_

_**Seul le silence lui répondit. Où étaient-ils ? Ils ne devaient pas être bien loin pourtant ! Jamie pensait qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup éloigné…mais il avait été tellement concentré sur l'objet étincelant qu'il aurait très bien pu avoir marché bien plus loin qu'il ne le pensait. Il tenta de retrouver le chemin, mais plus il avançait, plus la végétation devenait de plus en plus dense. Il rebroussa chemin, du moins il pensait revenir sur ses pas, et tenta une autre direction. Il ne reconnaissait rien. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il se mit à courir, le plus vite possible, esquivant les branches et les troncs.**_

_**ʺPapa !ʺsanglota-t-il. ʺGrand-père !ʺEncore une fois, rien de plus que le silence oppressant. Il continua de courir, ses pieds martelant le sol à vive allure.**_

_**Jamie heurta le sol, son pied empêtré dans une racine. Péniblement, il libéra son pied et le testa prudemment pour être sûr de ne pas s'être blessé gravement. L'endroit où il avait le plus mal, était ses mains. Il les examina, en larme, et prit soin d'extraire toutes les aiguilles de pin qui lui étaient rentrées dans les paumes. Jamie sentit aussi quelque chose de chaud lui couler sur le front, il s'essuya et quand il posa les yeux sur le dos de sa main il y vit du sang. Sa tête avait dû heurter quelque chose durant sa chute, et il remarqua en effet une autre racine et se dit que s'était là que qu'il s'était cogné. À bout de nerfs et fatigué, Jamie resta assit, se sentant misérable et désolé pour lui-même.**_

_**Il se traina en arrière et s'adossa contre l'arbre aux racines incriminées. La lumière commençait à baisser, de même que la température. Jamie resserra les pans de sa veste et remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il avait besoin de pleurer, mais s'en empêcha. Douze ans ! Il était trop vieux pour pleurer ! Il laissa sa tête reposer sur ses genoux. Il se sentait nauséeux et avait des vertiges.**_

_**Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, et se rendit compte qu'il était couché sur le côté. Le côté droit de son visage reposait sur un lit de brindilles, il avait s'assoupir. Et un bon moment, parce qu'il faisait encore plus noir et froid que tantôt. Il tendit l'oreille, sûr que la cause de son réveil avait été des bruits.**_

_**ʺJamie !ʺ criait une voix lointaine. Tremblant, Jamie s'assit et frotta ses paupières avec le dos de sa main, souhaitant par-dessus tout que la voix s'en aille. Il n'avait vraiment pas besoin que son esprit commence à lui jouer des tours…il était presque sûr maintenant, qu'il allait mourir ici, seul, s'en que personne ne soit en mesure de le localiser.**_

_**ʺJamie !ʺappela une seconde voix plus proche, et qui ressemblait à la voix de son grand-père. Ses yeux se remplirent instantanément et les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.**_

_**ʺJamie ?ʺ appela une troisième voix, venant de derrière lui et étant beaucoup plus proche que les deux autres. Jamie se retourna…**_

_**Il poussa un cri perçant quand quelque chose de gros lui sauta dessus et commença à malmener son visage…**_

_**"Duke ! Descend ! Viens, mon gros !"Cria la troisième voix en tirant le chien pour qu'il descende de Jamie. Le Berger Allemand surexcité qui avait consciencieusement léchouillé le visage du garçon se recula à contrecœur. Une douceur fut placée devant sa truffe et celui-ci l'avala avidement. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait son travail et remuait la queue.**_

_**Jamie releva les yeux et se trouva face à un officier en uniforme dont les yeux verts le rassurèrent. L'homme se pencha et aida Jamie à s'assoir avant de se retourner pour regarder par-dessus son épaule.**_

_**ʺJe l'ai trouvé !ʺ cria-t-il d'une voix forte, puis il reporta son attention sur Jamie. ʺJamie ? Tu vas bien ? Est-ce que tu es blessé ?ʺ Jamie secoua la tête.**_

_**ʺNon… non ça va…ʺ bégaya-t-il alors que l'épuisement prenait le dessus. ʺIl s'appelle Duke ?ʺ demanda-t-il en montrant le chien.**_

_**ʺOui, désolé qu'il t'ait sauté dessus petit. Il est encore en formation et ne sait pas toujours retenir son excitation. Il ne t'a pas fait mal ? ʺ**_

_**ʺNonʺ répondit Jamie avant de sourire à Duke qui lui répondit d'un sourie canin en remuant la queue. Le Berger Allemand aboya deux fois quand deux personnes se précipitèrent vers eux.**_

_**ʺJamie ! Dieu merci, tu vas bien !ʺ Frank se précipita sur Jamie, le prit dans ses bras en le remettant sur ses pieds. Il finissait de vérifier l'état de son fils quand Henry les rejoignit. Rapidement Jamie se retrouva dans les bras de son grand-père.**_

_**ʺVous avez appelés les chiens ?ʺ marmonna Jamie, à moitié endormi.**_

_**ʺNon, c'était juste une faveur, entre nousʺ expliqua Henry avant de se tourner vers le jeune officier, ʺMerci Colby ! Si Duke et vous n'aviez pas été là… je ne veux même pas penser à ce qui aurait pu arriver si ça n'avait pas été le cas…ʺ Henry s'interrompit et le dénommé Colby hocha la tête avec sympathie.**_

_**ʺDe rien Monsieur. Vous savez que je ferais n'importe qui pour vous aider.ʺ Il se tourna ensuite vers Jamie, ʺJe suis content que tu sois sain et sauf Jamieʺ. Jamie lui sourit et se colla un peu plus contre son père.**_

_**ʺAllez Jamieʺ lui dit son père avec douceur en le guidant vers le sentier, ʺLa voiture n'est pas loin. On te ramène à la maisonʺ**_

_**Jamie s'arrêta tout d'un coup, la panique le traversant une fois de plus ʺEst-ce que Maman sait ?ʺ**_

_**"Non. Nous ne lui avons encore rien dit Jamie, mais elle le saura."**_

_**"S'il vous plait, ne lui dites rien !" supplia Jamie. Maintenant que la panique initiale avait disparu, Jamie pouvait voir que la colère était de plus en plus présente sur le visage de son père. Son grand-père, lui avait l'air déçu. Jamie ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit furieux à cause de lui.**_

_**"Je n'aurais pas à lui dire fils. Tu es plein de terre, de boue et tu saigne. Elle demandera ce qui s'est passé pour que tu sois dans cet état."**_

_**"On pourrait dire que… que j'ai dégringolé le long d'une colline escarpée, ou quelque chose comme ça ?"**_

_**"Tu ne mentiras certainement pas à ta mère Jamieson !ʺ**_

_**"Grand-père s'il te plait ?"**_

_**"Non Jamie, je ne mentirais pas pour toi. Et je pense que quelques coups de ceinture ne pourraient pas te faire de mal ! Ça t'apprendrais à ne pas disparaitre comme ça !"**_

_**"Nous n'utilisons pas la violence comme punition papa !"**_

_**ʺÇa marchait de mon tempsʺ grogna Henry. En soupirant Frank se tourna vers son benjamin.**_

_**ʺTu as de gros ennuis Jamie. Tu vas être privé de sorties pendant très, très longtempsʺ**_

_**Jamie avait l'air assommé, ʺMais…le match de base-ball ?ʺ**_

_**ʺNon tu n'iras pas. Je donnerais les tickets à Dannyʺ**_

_**ʺPapa !ʺ**_

_**ʺMon fils, crois-tu vraiment les avoir mérités ? Penses-tu que le comportement dont tu as fait preuve aujourd'hui te donne vraiment le droit d'aller à un match ? Nous t'avions explicitement demandé de ne pas t'éclipser. Nous t'avions dit de ne pas trop t'éloigné pour que l'on ne te perde pas de vue. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu pars de ton côté ! N'importe quoi aurait pu t'arriver Jamie. N'importe quoi ! Tu rends-tu compte de l'état d'inquiétude, de peur, de panique dans lequel tu nous as plongés ? Nous ne te trouvions plus ! Tu as disparu pendant des heures Jamie ! Tu aurais pu être blessé ou tué !ʺ Frank stoppa sa tira pour regarder le visage rougi de son fils, sur lequel les larmes coulaient abondant. Il attira Jamie dans une tendre étreinte. ʺNous t'aimons Jamie, tu ne peux nous faire peur comme ça !ʺ**_

_**Jamie hocha la tête contre le torse de son père, ʺJe suis vraiment désolé Papa, Grand-père. Je n'ai même pas réfléchit.ʺ**_

_**Henry passa les doigts dans les cheveux de son petit-fils ʺQu'est-ce qui attiré ton attention petit ? ʺdemanda-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière pour Jamie qui se précipita sur le siège et boucla sa ceinture sur le champ. Épuisé, Jamie s'appuya contre la portière et regarda son père s'installer au volant et Henry prendre la place passager à l'avant. Celui-ci se tourna vers l'arrière et regarda Jamie dans l'expectative.**_

_**Les yeux de Jamie se fermèrent à nouveau. ʺUn truc brillantʺ marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse. Le sommeil le réclamant, il ne capta le regard surpris qui passa entre les adultes à l'avant, il entendit seulement et vaguement la réplique que lança son grand-père.**_

_**ʺJe te jure Francis, tu as une pie pour fils !ʺ**_

Jamie sourit au souvenir des paroles de son grand-père. Il avait toujours aimé les objets brillants et s'arrêtait souvent pour regarder, même si c'était juste un morceau de papier aluminium brillant dans la lumière du soleil, un peu comme une pie. Erin avait complètement paniqué un jour où il s'était arrêté pour ramasser un morceau de métal. Il n'avait pas réalisé le bord était tranchant et s'était coupé le doigt. Erin avait vomit un discours sur les microbes et les maladies en le forçant à lâcher sa trouvaille et l'avait traîné à la maison. Il avait à peine saigné. Il ne voyait pas où était le problème mais sa mère avait agi toute exaspérée avec lui aussi, alors il s'était figuré qu'il devait à nouveau être dans l'erreur. Il se rappelait avoir beaucoup pleuré ce jour-là aussi.

Jamie leva les yeux vers le ciel et regarda à travers les arbres. Il commençait déjà à faire sombre déjà. Il se retourna, se préparent à retourner à son campement et prendre plus de nourriture. Mais un bruit attira son attention. Il se retourna, parcouru une courte distance au milieu des arbres et arriva dans une petite clairière. Il resta à couvert d'un arbre et tenta de donner un sens à la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux.

Quatre hommes en entouraient un cinquième qui, lui, était à genoux. Ils auraient pu passer pour un groupe d'amis inquiet, veillant un autre ami qui aurait trop bu, sauf que l'homme à genoux était ligoté et qu'on lui avait fourré un bâillon dans la bouche. Du plus un des quatre hommes debout, celui qui avait l'air le plus méchant, portait une arme munie d'un silencieux.

Le cœur de Jamie s'accéléra et il tendit automatiquement la main vers son arme de service. Il jura intérieurement à la seconde où il se rappela qu'il avait laissé son arme et son badge à son appartement, pensant qu'il n'en aurait pas besoin pour une retraite en solitaire. Alors qu'il tentait frénétiquement de trouver quoi faire il entendit un léger _pop, _il put voir l'homme tomber face contre terre. Mort, exécuté pour être plus précis. Jamie ravala la bile qui menaçait de sortit et rebroussa chemin. Il était sûr qu'ils ne l'avaient pas remarqué, aussi, il courut tranquillement jusqu'au sentier. Une fois qu'il eut rejoint la piste, il accéléra la course pour revenir à sa tente. Il avait l'intention de plier bagage et de retourner à sa voiture, qu'il serait en ville il raconterait à quelqu'un se qui venait de se passer. Il avait une description partielle des quatre hommes à donner, de plus il était convaincu qu'ils étaient dans le système et qu'ils avaient des casiers.

Le cœur dans la gorge, Jamie fourrait en vrac ses vêtements dans son sac, il allait maintenant s'attaquer à la tente.

Une branche se brisa, et Jamie se força à respirer calmement, il se répéta plusieurs fois que ce n'était qu'un animal.

Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand il entendit un son, tout droit sorti d'un cauchemar…

ʺIl est parti dans cette direction !ʺ


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapitre quatre :**

_ʺIl est parti dans cette direction !ʺ_

Jamie eut une forte poussée d'adrénaline. Il avait été si sûr de s'être éclipsé sans être remarqué, mais là, il comprenait avec effroi qu'il avait eu tort. Il chercha frénétiquement son téléphone et se dire qu'il devait être maudit quand il comprit qu'il n'y avait pas de réseau dans le coin. Son cerveau tournait à plein régime, mais la panique obscurcissait son esprit. La plage ! S'il arrivait à atteindre la plage, il pourrait se faufiler à travers les arbres et rejoindre le sentier par un chemin détourné.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas pour réfléchir. Il se précipita vers l'étendue de sable, et prit immédiatement sur sa droite, direction qu'il savait, le ramènerait au bureau d'accueil. Il avait laissé toutes ses affaires, il devrait revenir les récupérer, mais qu'importe, le plus important pour le moment était de fuir loin d'ici. Jamie prit soin de rester sur le sable meuble et sec en espérant que ses empreintes seraient plus dures à repérer que sur le sable mouillé. Arrivé en bout de page, il accéléra et disparut entre les arbres touffus.

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

ʺC'est le seul spot de camping utilisé, Jake. C'est forcément le sien ! ʺ grogna un homme massif avec une touffe de cheveux noir et un visage délabré. Jake, un roux rasé de près acquiesça, il était clairement le chef de bande. Les trois autres avaient l'air d'attendre ses paroles comme était le messie.

ʺT'as raison Andy, mais où est-il ? Il n'a pas pu aller loin en aussi peu de temps !ʺ

ʺPeut-être qu'il essaie de se cacher !ʺ lança un troisième homme, un brun. Il ouvrit la tente en la déchirant et remarqua qu'elle ne contenait qu'un sac de couchage monoplace et un tapis de sol.

Le quatrième homme était occupé à fouillé le sac à dos que Jamie avait laissé. Lassé de vider le contenu, il finit par balancer le sac au sol. ʺIl n'y a rien d'intéressant dans le sacʺ bailla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux décoloré. ʺDe toute manière, pourquoi courons-nous avec cet avorton ?ʺ

ʺIl nous a vu descendre quelqu'un Cole ! Tu es vraiment con parfois !ʺ asséna Jake. ʺNous devons nous occuper de lui avant qu'il n'aille faire une diarrhée verbale chez les flics ! ʺ L'homme qui avait examiné la tente ricana, s'attirant un regard meurtrier de Jake. ʺQu'est-ce qui y'a de si drôle Kevin ?ʺ

ʺDiarrhée verbaleʺ renifla le dénommé Kevin ʺça sonne…marrant…non rien Jake.ʺ marmonna Kevin en grimaçant légèrement face au regard que lui jetait son partenaire.

Jake arracha son regard de Kevin et scruta les bois. ʺCole, prend Andy et retournez sur le chemin. Il est clair qu'il n'y était pas toute à l'heure mais il pourrait s'y montrer. Kevin, tu viens avec moi, nous allons vérifier la plage.ʺ

Les trois hommes acquiescèrent et se séparèrent, Kevin lui suivit leur chef. Concentré il ne levait pas les yeux du sol.

ʺJe ne vois vraiment aucune trace Jakeʺ lança le brun.

ʺContinue à chercher ! Il ne peut pas s'être volatilisé dans les airsʺ

ʺHey Jake ? Celles-ci ressemblent un peu à des empreintes !ʺ lança Kevin en s'arrêtant et en montrant des traces dans le sable.

ʺPeut-être, mais elles pourraient appartenir à n'importe quiʺ murmura Jake, indifférent à la trouvaille du jeune brun.

ʺOn dirait qu'elles ont été laissées par quelqu'un qui courait !ʺ

Jake s'arrêta à son tour, son intérêt piqué à vif. Il daigna enfin s'intéresser aux empreintes. ʺT'as sans doute raison. Il ne peut pas être loin, la plage est petite.ʺ

ʺLa forêt ?ʺ

ʺOn va vérifier.ʺ dit Jake en se précipitant à la lisière des arbres.

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Jamie s'était octroyé une courte pause. Il écoutait attentivement mais n'entendait rien. Il avait réussi à s'enfoncer assez loin dans les bois, ici la végétation était très dense et le soleil filtrait à peine entre les branches, le forçant à plisser les yeux pour y voir. Il se tourna vers sa droite, vérifiant que le sentier était bien par-là. Il reprit sa marche d'un pas vif, tendu, les yeux et les oreilles aux aguets. Il était à la recherche d'un signe quelconque, son ou vision, qui pourrait lui indiquer si ses robustes poursuivants étaient ou non en train de la rattraper. Encore un fois, il n'entendit que le silence.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Jamie dû à nouveau s'arrêter, un point de côté lui déchirait le flanc droit. Il tenta de respirer calmement en ignorant la douleur mais ses poumons étaient en feu. Jamie gémit doucement et s'assit sur un tronc abattu, il devait se reposer quelques minutes et reprendre sa route. Il s'étira précautionneusement puis se pencha en arrière. L'air frais nocturne taquina son front en sueur et lui envoya des frissons le long du dos. Sa vision se brouillait de plus en plus mais il ne pouvait pas se risquer à faire une sieste. Sentant que c'était maintenant ou jamais, Jamie se releva et testa sa respiration. Son point de côté avait presque entièrement disparu, demeurait seulement un léger tiraillement. Il pouvait faire avec et de toute manière il devait se remettre en mouvement.

Un bruit le gela sur place, il retint sa respiration et tendit l'oreille et rit finalement de lui-même. C'était probablement un animal, d'ailleurs rien de ce qu'il entendait ne portait à penser le contraire. Dépité, Jamie secoua la tête face à sa nervosité et se remit en route.

Les arbres devenaient moins denses et les alentours se faisaient plus lumineux. Le cœur de Jamie commença à battre d'anticipation quand son esprit lui dit que le sentier se trouvait juste devant lui…

Alors qu'il atteignait enfin le chemin de terre battue, un cri brisa le silence. Jamie se retourna et leva les bras en position de défense, un poids s'écrasa sur lui, le couchant au sol. Il y eut une courte lutte qui s'acheva quand Jamie abattit son coude contre le visage de son assaillant. Celui relâcha sa prise et Jamie se remit sur ses jambes et tenta une fuite, espérant distancer les quatre hommes.

ʺJake !ʺ beugla un autre homme, ʺOn le tient !ʺ

L'homme qui devait être Jake sortit d'entre les arbres comme un boulet de canon, talonné de près par un grand brun. Un sentiment d'angoisse saisit Jamie au creux de l'estomac, il avait été acculé jusqu'ici sans même s'en rendre compte.

ʺNe le laissez pas filer !ʺ cria Jake en se mettant à la poursuite de Jamie, les trois autres sur ses talons. Le costaud qui avait mis Jamie à terre tentait de soigner sa lèvre fendue en même temps et jetait des regards noirs sur la nuque de sa proie.

Jamie courait de toutes ses forces. Ses poumons étaient en feu, sa gorge était douloureuse mais s'il s'arrêtait, il était mort. Plusieurs fois il manqua de trébucher à cause de son point de côté qui était plus cuisant que jamais. Sa respiration était rapide et chaotique mais il se força à continuer. Il pouvait entendre les pas de ses poursuivants…

ʺJe te tiens p'tit bâtard !ʺ gronda une voix toute proche.

Jamie atterrit face contre terre et un poing s'abattit aussitôt sur sa pommette, faisant danser mille étoiles devant ses yeux. Haletant et étourdit, Jamie gît dans la boue jusqu'à ce qu'une paire de mains rugueuse le remette violemment sur ses pieds. Il se retourna, jetant son poing dans le visage le plus proche, le même visage qu'il avait frappé auparavant. Avec satisfaction, Jamie sentit le cartilage craqué sous son poing. L'homme hurla, portant une main à son visage, le sang coula abondamment entre ses doigts et il posa ses yeux sauvages et emplis de haine sur Jamie et lui balança une droite que Jamie esquiva. Un autre poing rencontra son estomac, le pliant en deux et, sans lui laisser de répit un coup de pied à l'arrière de ses jambes lui fut balancé. À genoux, Jamie tentait de reprendre sa respiration encerclé par les quatre hommes. Plus que la peur, ce fut le regret qui emplit Jamie… alors c'était ça. Il allait mourir, et il n'avait pas dit au revoir à sa famille.

Jamie laissa un cri de douleur lui échapper quand on l'attrapa par les cheveux, le forçant à lever la tête. Ces yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Jake que Jamie identifia comme l'homme qui avait froidement abattu l'homme dans les bois.

ʺOn devrait simplement le buter, ici et maintenant !ʺ

ʺNon Andyʺ répliqua le roux avec calme.

ʺMais Jake, il m'a explosé le nez !ʺ

ʺComme si on en avait quelque chose à foutre Andy.ʺ cracha Jake en raffermissant sa prise sur les cheveux de Jamie. ʺTu te soigneras quand on sera rentré.ʺ Sur ces mots, Jake se détourna de l'homme ensanglanté et fixa sa victime qui le fusillait du regard. Jamie aurait souhaité ne pas avoir la bouche si sèche, juste pour avoir le plaisir de cracher au visage de Jake.

ʺIl a des couilles quand même.ʺ ricana un brun.

ʺTu sais quoi Kevin ?ʺ commença Jake avec un sourire mauvais, ʺPour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi.ʺ

ʺOn pourrait pas juste le buter maintenant ?ʺ grommela celui qui n'avait encore rien dit. ʺPas envie de m'éterniser ici !ʺ

ʺNon Cole, on ne le tue pas… pas toute suite en tout cas.ʺ sourit Jake en libérant les cheveux de Jamie et en lui tapotant la tête d'un air moqueur. ʺTu m'es familier. C'est quoi ton nom ?ʺ

Jamie le foudroya du regard et refusa de répondre.

ʺCouillu ouaisʺ marmonna Andy ʺEnfoiré de bâtard… mon nez me fait trop mal !ʺ

ʺAndy ? La ferme avec ton nez ! Personne n'en a rien à carrer !ʺ aboya Jake avant de reporter son attention sur Jamie. ʺBien…ʺ sourit-il ʺTu n'as pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour le moment. J'ai les moyens de te faire parler et, crois-moi…ʺ il se pencha près de l'oreille de Jamie ʺils fonctionnent à chaque fois !ʺ Il se redressa avec un ricanement et saisit un des bras de Jamie. Celui qui s'appelait Cole se déplaça jusqu'eux et attrapa Jamie par l'autre bras. Ensembles, ils le remirent sur ses pieds et entreprirent de le traîner le long du sentier.

Jamie se sentait faible et c'était sans doute dû à l'adrénaline qui avait quitté son corps et à l'épuisement dû à sa course et sa lutte récente. Il savait cependant que s'il se laissait emmener, il serait rendu à sa famille en pièces détachées. Son esprit tournait à plein régime, ses yeux à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

Rapidement, ils atteignirent le bout du sentier et Jamie pu voir le petit bureau d'accueil et son magasin. Il vit également sa voiture. La seule autre voiture dans le parking était un van noir garé à droite de la sienne. Jamie pria pour que quelqu'un regarde à cet instant par la fenêtre du bureau mais tout ce qu'il pouvait voir était la faible lumière d'une lampe filtrant à travers la vitre. Aucune silhouette, aucun mouvement. Le magasin, lui, avait l'air fermé. Une peur sourde le saisit. Il devrait se débrouiller seul. Si seulement il pouvait entrer dans le bureau…

Il se tordit, se libérera de la poignée desserrée de Cole. Il balança un coup de coude dans l'estomac de Jake, lui faisant lâcher prise avec un grognement de surprise. Il détala en bas de la colline vers le bureau ...

Un poids lourd le saisit au niveau des genoux, le forçant à nouveau à embrasser le sol, face la première. Jamie se retourna et tenta de jeter des coups de poing à son assaillant. Andy qui avait prévu le coup saisit immédiatement les poings de Jamie et lui plaqua les bras au sol tout en lui enfonçant un genou dans le ventre. Il bloquait totalement Jamie avec son poids mais cela n'arrêta pas le benjamin de la famille Reagan qui tenta de se libérer quand même.

ʺJ'en ai assez de ce petit punk !ʺ grogna Jake en saisissant son silencieux.

ʺJe croyais que tu avais dit…ʺ renchérit Kevin.

ʺJe vais pas le tuer crétin !ʺ

ʺAlors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?ʺ

Jake l'ignora, ʺRedressez-le !ʺ

Cole et Andy saisirent Jamie par les bras et le forcèrent à se mettre à genoux. Jamie lutta, mais sa force restante s'estompa bien vite. Il leva finalement les yeux vers Jake tentant d'avoir un regard froid. Il déglutit difficilement en avisant l'arme dans la main de celui-ci, il passa son regard de l'arme au visage de Jake en essayant de comprendre ce que l'homme avait en tête.

ʺIl faut apprendre à écouter le punk !ʺ gronda Jake à Jamie qui pinça les lèvres.

ʺVa te faire foutre !ʺ siffla Jamie.

Jake leva un sourcil, ʺTu l'auras voulu.ʺ

Jamie tenta d'esquiver, mais il était maintenu fermement par les deux brutes. La crosse de l'arme se rapprocha dangereusement vite et Jamie ferma à peine les yeux quand le métal entra en contact avec sa tempe. Il s'effondra, ses ravisseurs l'ayant lâché dès que le pistolet l'eut frappé. Jamie tenta bien de rouler sur le côté mais il pouvait à peine bouger. Des lumières brillaient devant ses yeux bien que les coins de son champ de vision soient obscurcis. Il entendit des rires lointains alors que les ténèbres s'emparaient de lui.

'_J'ai essayé' _pensa-t-il en ombrant dans l'inconscience _'Je suis désolé'_

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

ʺEt maintenant ?ʺ demanda Kevin, les yeux fixés sur l'homme inconscient à ses pieds. Il lui mit un coup de pied dans les côtes avant de reprendre la parole, ʺOn le laisse là ?ʺ

ʺNon !ʺ soupira Jake en levant les yeux au ciel. ʺLe laisser là équivaut à laisser une preuve. Ramassez-le et mettez-le dans le fourgon, vite avant que quelqu'un n'ait la bonne idée de regarder par la fenêtre !ʺ

Cole et Kevin attrapèrent Jamie et le traînèrent jusqu'au fourgon. Ils le jetèrent ensuite à l'arrière de la camionnette comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac de pommes de terres. Un sourire narquois ornait leurs lèvres.

ʺAttachez-leʺ ordonna Jake ʺJe ne veux pas qu'il se batte encore à son réveil !ʺ

Andy saisit une corde sur le plancher du fourgon et s'exécuta, liant les mains de Jamie dans son dos. Pour faire bonne mesure il lui attacha les pieds ensemble et, comme une pique finale à la fierté de Jamie, il prit un rouleau de ruban adhésif et lui en colla un morceau sur la bouche. ʺQuoi ?ʺ demanda-t-il en réponse au regard inquisiteur de Cole ʺLe morveux me gêne, je ne veux plus entendre sa voix !ʺ

Cole hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et grimpa dans la camionnette, choisissant un des sièges à l'arrière. Les autres l'imitèrent et Jamie fut laissé, seul, sur le plancher. ʺJake ? Il saigne.ʺ informa Cole ʺT'as fait de sacrés dégâts.ʺ

Jake se retourna, fixa un instant le filet de sang qui coulait de la tempe de son captif. ʺIl s'en remettra.ʺ murmura-t-il en reportant son attention sur le pare-brise.

Cole décida de se taire, il ne servait à rien de discuter avec Jake. Jake ne s'inquiétait pour personne, les blessures des autres ne le dérangeaient pas. Le seul dont il se souciait était mort.

Ils roulèrent dans le silence le plus total et ils étaient presque arrivés à New York quand un faible bruit de mouvement se fit entendre en provenance de l'arrière. Cole se tourna pour regarder par-dessus les sièges. Jamie était réveillé, ses yeux étaient à demi ouverts, il regardait dans le vague mais ses yeux reflétaient une grande douleur. Il tentait de se retourner, pour se faire une idée où il se trouvait.

ʺGarde le silencieux !ʺ aboya Jake depuis le siège conducteur.

ʺÇa va Jake, il est toujours dans le cirage.ʺ le rassura Cole tout en essayant d'attirer l'attention de Jamie. Au bout de quelques minutes il put voir les yeux de Jamie se poser sur lui. ʺReste tranquilleʺ lui murmura-t-il. Jamie lui lança un regard furieux, mais cessa de bouger, trop faible pour continuer malgré tout. Cole lui jeta un dernier regard avant de se retourner.

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Jamie gémit en silence, sa tête palpitant douloureusement. Il essayait de comprendre pourquoi le blond peroxydé semblait avoir tenté de l'avertir de quelque chose, mais son esprit était trop embrouillé pour penser. Chaque mouvement, même le plus infime, envoyait des vagues de douleur lancinantes dans son crâne. Fermant les yeux à nouveau, Jamie supplia l'inconscience de le reprendre.

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Andy courut à l'intérieur de la bâtisse à la recherche de la trousse de premiers secours. Son avait cessé de saigner mais il était enflé et d'une couleur violette, pu engageante et il avait tellement mal qu'il aurait voulu pouvoir se l'arracher. Il laissa donc les trois autres se débrouiller avec le bâtard inconscient couché à l'arrière du fourgon.

ʺQu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ?ʺ demanda Kevin en fixant leur prisonnier.

ʺOn le rentre…ʺ ordonna Jake ʺla pièce au sous-sol sera parfaite.ʺ

Cole tendit les bras et attrapa Jamie derrière les genoux et le traîna vers lui alors que Kevin faisait de même en saisissant Jamie sous les aisselles. Ils le portèrent ainsi hors de la camionnette et jusque dans la maison.

ʺIl est vraiment lourd ce mec !ʺ grogna Kevin alors que lui et Cole atteignaient en trébuchant les escaliers menant à la cave. ʺMoi je dis qu'on devrait le laisser rouler jusqu'en bas !ʺ

Cole secoua la tête, ʺUn escalier au marches en pierres le tuerait probablement idiot. Jake le veut vivant pour le moment.ʺ

Kevin grimaça. ʺBien…ʺ Il tira sur Jamie, obligeant Cole à suivre le rythme. Au bout d'un temps qui leur parut bien long ils atteignirent la dernière marche. Durant leur progression ils avaient failli tomber plus d'une fois et la tête de Jamie avait fait connaissance avec le mur chaque fois que ses porteurs avaient chancelés.

ʺLa pièce avec le verrou !ʺ ordonna Cole en faisant un signe de tête vers sa droite et Kevin lui signifia son accord par un grognement. Une fois à destination ils laissèrent tomber Jamie sur le sol sans plus de cérémonie. Du bout du pied Kevin donna un petit coup dans les côtes de leur victime.

ʺPutain ! Il est vraiment sonné !ʺ

ʺOuais, eh bien, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Jake n'y a pas été de main morte !ʺ

ʺCe bâtard le méritait !ʺ ricana Kevin en passant devant Cole pour remonter. Cole jeta un regard rapide autour de lui avant de se pencher sur Jamie. Au moins le gamin respirait encore ! Et l'entaille sur le côté de sa tête coagulait et seules quelques gouttes de sang frais tombaient sur le sol. Après ces quelques vérifications, le blond abandonna son rapide examen. Jake serait satisfait que le gamin soit encore en vie et qu'il soit beaucoup moins susceptible de se battre. Il quitta la pièce qu'il verrouilla derrière lui et fourra la clef dans sa poche en montant l'escalier.

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

Jamie grogna alors qu'il se réveillait lentement pour la deuxième fois. Se bras et ses mains étaient engourdis et Jamie essaya de rouler sur le ventre pour soulager ses membres. Après avoir réussi Jamie reposa sa tête contre la moquette sale. Invoquant une once de force supplémentaire leva la tête, et sentit ses yeux le brûler et tenter de se refermer contre sa volonté. Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, forçant ses yeux à observer la pièce sombre. Elle était vide. Il pouvait voir une faible lumière filtrer à travers la fenêtre crasseuse au-dessus de sa tête. Les tapis étaient sales et les murs tachés, et la pièce avait une odeur de renfermé et de tabac froid. Jamie se força à se mettre sur le côté, en prenant soin de garder le côté de sa tête blessé loin du plancher. Ainsi, il put voir une porte non loin de ses pieds. Si seulement il n'était pas ligoté !

Jamie s'assit douloureusement, accentuant de ce simple geste la douleur de son crâne. Respirant profondément avec le nez, Jamie fit de son mieux pour que la Terre cesse de tourner autour de lui. Quand le monde fut relativement stable, il bougea de sorte que la porte fasse face à son dos. Jamie se pencha en arrière, il avança petit à petit vers la porte en utilisant ses mains pour le guider. Après un moment particulièrement douloureux Jamie heurta le panneau de bois massif. Il utilisa celui-ci pour se relever lentement et réussi à se remettre sur ses deux pieds solidement liés. Jamie saisit la poignée et l'abaissa fébrilement.

Il laissa échapper un autre gémissement, de frustration cette fois. Évidemment, la porte était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Il sauta en avant, et le regretta dans l'instant. Le sang pulsa fortement au niveau de ses tempes, le monde devint flou autour de lui et Jamie s'effondra à genoux sous la fenêtre. Ses poumons secs étaient en feu, et il dû s'appuyer contre le mur. Il ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il se mette dans les emmerdes ?

**BB-OoOoOoO-BB**

ʺQu'est-ce que t'as là ?ʺ grommela Andy en désignant l'objet que Kevin avait dans les mains et qu'il tapotait contre la table.

Il était environ quatre heures de l'après-midi le lendemain de l'enlèvement. Les quatre ravisseurs s'ennuyaient car Jamie dormait encore, ils savaient qu'il s'était, au moins, réveillé une fois car sa position avait changée. Incapables de le réveiller, ils avaient décidé de le laissé tranquille jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille de lui-même. Il n'était pas amusant de jouer avec une victime inconsciente.

ʺC'est le portable du morveuxʺ ricana Kevin en montrant l'objet à tous. ʺJ'l'ai récupéré dans sa poche la dernière fois que je suis descendu.ʺ

Andy le lui arracha des mains et l'alluma, il fouilla un peu dans les journaux d'appels, de messages reçu et finit par le répertoire. Cole suivait le tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule d'Andy.

ʺEh bien ! On en apprend des choses intéressantes !ʺ sourit celui-ci.

Kevin récupéra le téléphone en se demandant ce qu'Andy avait trouvé. _'En effet c'était pas mal'_. Un ricanement passa ses lèvres. Avec brusquerie Jake se leva et arracha le portable des mains de Kevin.

ʺQu'est-ce qui vous fait sourire comme vous-deux ?ʺ

Andy et Kevin se jetèrent un regard. ʺC'est un Reagan Jake !ʺ déclara Andy, en bombant le torse, fier d'avoir été le premier à trouver cette information. ʺTu sais, Reagan comme dans inspecteur Daniel Reagan ? Celui qui a mis ton père en taule y'a quelques années. Le morveux doit être son frère ! Regarde son fond d'écran.ʺ

Jake sourit en regardant l'image, on pouvait y voir tous les mâles de la famille Reagan. Là, à droite ce devait être le père, un homme âgé qui devait être le grand-père, le susmentionné Daniel Reagan et là, au milieu le morveux. Leurs visages rayonnaient de bonheur.

ʺTu sais que je détestais mon père, c'était juste un looser doublé d'un ivrogne.ʺ expliqua Jake, et en effet, il s'en foutait complètement de ce qu'avait pu faire Danny. ʺMais tout de même, l'information est à mon avantage !ʺ

ʺComment ça ?ʺ demanda Cole avec précaution, il n'aimait pas du tout la lueur de folie qui brillait dans les yeux de son compagnon.

Jake eut un sourire indulgent. ʺParce que, Cole, maintenant je me rappelle exactement qui est ce morveux !ʺ

ʺEt ? C'est qui ?ʺ

Le sourire de Jake se transforma en grimace de dégoût, ʺJamieson _'Jamie' _Reagan !ʺ Il ne rencontra que des regards vides et perdus. ʺBande d'abrutis, ne me dites pas que vous avez déjà oublié _cette _nuit !ʺ

ʺOh…oh c'était _ce _morveux ? Putain, pas étonnant qu'il m'ait pété le nez ! C'est un flic !_ʺ _grogna Andy avant de tourner un visage paniqué vers leur chef. ʺC'est pas bon, c'est vraiment pas bon Jake ! C'est un putain de flic !ʺ

Jake sourit de nouveau et ses yeux brillaient de méchanceté. ʺOui Andy, c'en est un. Et il va payer cher, très très cher pour ce qu'il a fait ! Je vais faire en sorte qu'il regrette d'être né ! ʺ


	6. Juste une note de la traductrice

Hello tout le monde !

Comme vous pouvez vous en douter au vu du titre ceci n'est pas un chapitre, désolée pour ceux et celles qui attendent la suite.

Le chapitre cinq ne va pas arriver tout de suite et mes updates vont être assez chaotiques pendant quelques temps pour cause de méga révisions of the Dead avant la session de partiels de janvier (10 et 11 janvier). Attention je n'abandonne pas la traduction c'est juste que j'ai plus vraiment une minute à moi. Après les partiels, tout devrait revenir à la normale.

Deux cas de figures : Soit j'ai mes partiels et j'aurais donc une semaine de vacances post-partiels pendant laquelle je pourrais passer tout mon temps libre devant le pc à rattraper mon retard. Soit je loupe mes partiels et j'aurais énormément mais alors énormément de temps à perdre pour cause de renvoi de la fac … Dans les deux cas, vous êtes gagnants ! (moi un peu moins^^).

Voilà pour les petites news, je voulais juste vous tenir au courant. Bon courage et merde à ceux qui vont passer des partiels/ exams… Et surtout une énorme pensée pour mes collègues carabins

A bientôt,

Lil'


End file.
